


Of girlfriends and hickeys

by CassFear84



Series: Bottled-up feelings and other calamities [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Realization, S3e05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassFear84/pseuds/CassFear84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween night and Steve had an ulterior motive for watching "Chucky" with Cath. And it may have something to do with a blonde from New Jersey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of girlfriends and hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. If I owned them, they would be sooooo gay.

The movie was boring. Steve knew that. This 90’s horror flick was laughable when compared to what film-makers could do nowadays with the aid of technology. But the point wasn’t to get Cath scared. Oh, no. A scared Cath would be all over him and Steve had been finding it harder and harder not to flinch every time she touched him. He was finding it harder still to come up with the courage he needed in order to tell her that he wanted a break. A permanent break, not a “Ross and Rachel” break. The best he could come up with was boring, old “Chucky” and hope she would doze off. Not happening. She had flat-out called him out on his ruse – for the wrong reasons, but still. She was so not buying the whole romantic-Halloween-movie-fest.

_I should have put on ‘Star Wars’. Now_ that _is a lady-dozer._

When Catherine started the flirty banter, Steve had no choice but to go along with it. He did try to deter her, make her angry by continuing to watch the film even through their make-out session. Maybe she’d get mad enough to storm out. Again, not happening. Catherine really was too good for him. Too bad he didn’t really want her.

Having a make-out session while lying on a couch  without dry-humping is nearly impossible. Yet, Steve was managing to keep himself positioned over Cath without lying directly atop her. He was feeling pretty smug until she grabbed him by the ass and pulled him down to her. Luckily, she mistook his disgusted expression for pleasure.

_Some women really do see what they want._

Still, Steve felt guilty. Kissing her felt wrong. This whole thing felt wrong. Chaste as he tried to keep the kisses, she was having none of it and no, he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to tell her.

And just before he could pull himself up to speak – which was taxing enough with Cath’s legs wrapped around him and pulling him down – there was a knock on the door. For a second, Steve thought it was just wishful thinking. But then he heard it again and Cath gave him the perfect excuse to stand up and get well away from her.

“If they don’t get any, you don’t get any”.

Steve wondered if she didn’t think he’d jumped off her a little too fast. Maybe she’d think he was eager to get rid of the trick-or-treaters to get it on with her. He almost shuddered at that thought.

The sight that greeted him when he opened the door was a godsend. He would have kissed Danny right then and there. He loved his Danno.

Steve was aware that Danny was fuming about something. About Grace? He wasn’t sure. No, he was caught up trying to wrap his mind about the “love his Danno” part.

He closed the door in a haze. Danny was still ranting, waving his arms around, and pacing back and forth. His expression was one of sadness, maybe a little despair. Because, yeah, Danny had faces too. And that one in particular meant his heart was breaking a little and it made Steve want to kiss his troubles away.

The SEAL looked at Catherine for a second and felt nothing other than the urge to tell her to leave. He looked back at his partner and felt his heart swell, his stomach clench, his palms sweat and his knees weaken. So yes, Steve conceded, he did love his Danno. For a moment there, he smiled. How could he not have seen this earlier? How could he have been so blind? No wonder he felt awkward when Danny and Cath were in the same room. At first he’d thought it was because he didn’t want Cath to feel left out, since he shared so much with Danny. But now it hit him: being with Catherine in front of Danny felt like cheating on him right under his nose. Well, if you could cheat on someone who you were not in a relationship with. On second thought, Danny and Steve had been in a relationship for as long as they’d known each other, only they hadn’t realized.

_Now I get the married jokes_ , he thought, smiling.

“Hello? Earth to Steven. You gonna get me a beer or what?”

“Um, yeah, sorry”, Steve answered hurriedly and ran to the kitchen.

Because, what else could he say? ‘I’m gonna get you a beer _and_ a hickey?’ Huh, that wasn’t such a bad idea. But no, first he had to deal with Catherine. He’d have time to give Danny hickeys some other time. Preferably after he had told him how he felt, you know, to avoid getting sucker-punched by an angry Jersey cop.  


End file.
